Chase
Chase & Marshall '''is a popular friendship/bromance. Sometimes the fans named them "Brothers Forever" and it's mostly used in fanfiction but some fan art exists too. '''Canon Season 1 * In "Pups Fall Festival", Chase and Marshall were together for the majority of the episode helping Farmer Yumi with pulling apples off trees and removing crops before the fall snow storm came. This episode introduced Chase and Marshall's friendship and bonding. * In the beginning of the episode, Chase said he couldn't reach the apples in the tree so Marshall instead wanted to do it. Chase was very worried that Marshall was going to get hurt so he tried to stop Marshall but it was too late. Marshall fell off the tree and Chase and Yumi ran to him to see if he was okay. * Later after that, Chase and Marshall went to the lookout to talk to Ryder and when Chase stopped, Marshall ran into him and slid off of his back and Chase gave him a half smile with squinched eyes for about 2 seconds. * Later in the episode, when Zuma and Skye accidentally rolled a pumpkin down a hill, Chase once again became worried that Marshall was going to get hurt since the pumpkins were heading straight towards him, Chase yelled Marshall's name but Marshall got caught up in the pumpkins and crashed into them. Chase ran to the pumpkins and searched for Marshall while asking if he was okay in which Marshall said he's okay. Then he pulled the pumpkin off of Marshall's face, they both give each other a nice smile for a second until Chase tells Marshall that he looks good in orange since Chase technically made him a pumpkin hat. * After that, Ryder was disappointed that the Pups were doing a bad job and running into each other, so he gave Chase a job as a pup traffic director. Marshall walked up to Chase and told him that he will make a great traffic cop because, well, he is a traffic cop and Chase looked happy to hear it from Marshall. * At the end of the episode, Chase and Marshall were bobbing for apples with Ryder. * In "Pups Fight Fire", Chase was commentating Marshall's practice run for the fastest fire pup trophy. * After the real time trial that Marshall did, Chase along with Rocky were eager to know if Marshall was the fastest fire pup. Even though he was 1 second too late, Chase was still happy for Marshall. * In "Pups and the Ghost Pirate" Marshall had a pumpkin themed costume with a pumpkin on his head too. It may of been a reference to "Pups Fall Festival" when Chase said Marshall looked good in orange because of the pumpkin on his head. * In "Pups Save Christmas" Ryder called on Chase or Marshall to pick up Santa's bag and Chase and Marshall raced to the bag together to see who can get there first. Then when they arrived to the bag of presents, Marshall used his ladder to get to the presents but was about to slip and fall, so Chase gasped and used his net to try to grab both Marshall and the presents but unfortunately he missed Marshall and Marshall crashed in the snow. Chase said, "got the presents, missed the pup, sorry Marshall." Marshall was okay and still happy. * At the end of the episode when the pups were riding Santa's sleigh, Marshall and Chase sat next to each other away from the others. * In "Pups Get a Rubble", Chase and Marshall were playing with a soccer ball together with Ryder and they both discovered Rubble when he was a baby pup. * In "Pups Save a Walrus" when Marshall wipes out in the elevator, he is sitting on top of Chase with a bucket, then when the elevator goes up, he still sits on top of Chase and even smiles at him. * In "Pups Save the Bunnies", When Marshall wipes out in the elevator, he is standing on top of Chase with a bucket on his tail * In "Pups Turn On The Lights", Marshall was mysteriously chosen by Rocky to keep Chase from coming to his own surprise party. So Marshall played with Chase for a long time at the playground. Eventually Chase wanted to do something else but Marshall was begging him to stay at the playground. Chase became curious and thought Marshall had a secret about him that he didn't want Chase to know. So Chase walks up to him while asking "is something wrong Marshall?" Then Marshall accidentally admits he has a secret and Chase laughed. Right after that, there was a big gust of wind and it blew Marshall into Chase, they land on the swing and the swing throws them onto the ground with Marshall on top of Chase laughing together. * Later in the episode when Ryder calls the pups to the lookout, Marshall wanted to race Chase to the lookout, but he was unaware that the power in the elevator is out too so Chase warned him and tried to stop him before he hit the door but failed to. After that they both sit there and wait for the others. * In "Pups Save a Hoot" when Chase was trying to protect Little Hooty in the elevator, Marshall comes and crashes into Chase and the result was Marshall was laying on Chase's lap with Chase's paw over Marshall. * In "Pups Save a Bat" Marshall and Chase were trying to capture a sleeping bat, Chase told Marshall to not wake the bat but he told him too loudly which woke the Bat and Marshall fell down his ladder and into a pet carrier. Chase wanted to know if Marshall was okay. Then when the Bat flew away, Chase tried to catch it with his net but he accidentally captured himself and Marshall. Chase and Marshall smiled at each other with Chase saying "that didn't go too well" * In "Pups Save a Toof", Chase found a tug rope and Chase claims to Zuma and Rubble that it's his and Marshall's, so Marshall and Chase team up to pull the rope away from Zuma and Rubble. * In "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie", Chase smiles at Marshall when Marshall's about to play Pup Pup Boogie with Zuma. Season 2 * In "Pups Save the Penguins" Chase was practicing being hidden in a tree and he accidentally fell on top of Marshall swinging. Chase sat on Marshall's lap while they were swinging and when Chase apologized, Marshall was totally okay with it and actually enjoyed having Chase on his lap until he flew off. * After that scene, the pups were heading to the elevator and when Marshall flew off of the swing and landed on Chase. They both held on to each other while rolling into the elevator and when they crashed, Marshall was laying on top of Chase and told him he loves group wipe outs * In "Pups Save a Flying Frog" Chase helps Marshall get Smiley to the Frog jumping contest, by clearing traffic in their path. * In "Pups Save Jake" Rubble and Marshall arrive with Chase to help Jake but Marshall leaves too soon so Chase quickly told Marshall to go to the right of the fork, but Marshall didn't hear Chase and Chase said, "Marshall?" Later when Ryder, Rubble, and Chase arrived at the fork, Chase was able to sniff out Marshall's scent and found out that he went left of the fork which was the wrong way so he and Ryder went to go look for him. When Marshall was getting scared realizing he may have gone the wrong way, Ryder and Chase show up which startled him at first but he was very excited to see them. When Ryder put Marshall down, Chase asked him "You weren't scared, were you?", Marshall responds by saying, "Being in a dark cave doesn't scare me... when you're here." in which Chase giggled. This is probably a hint that Marshall feels more safe and happy when Chase is around. * In "Pups Save the Parade" at the beginning, Marshall messed with Chase by getting him to think he was going to spray the parade floats with water only to see confetti come out of his cannon instead and Chase laughed and said, "That will start the parade with a bang." * Later in the episode, Chase and Marshall worked together to rescue Cali and when Cali jumped on Marshall's face, he started slipping and fell into the floating bathtub, Chase eagerly tried to get everyone out of the way but when he saw Marshall and Cali floating away, Chase said, "I'm coming for you Marshall!" and left everyone else. * Near the end of the episode, when Marshall landed safely on the ground, Chase was excited and howled, and told Marshall, "Yes, your safe! And right in between my cones!" At the end, Katie was so happy Cali was okay, Mayor Goodway was happy Chickaletta was okay, and Chase was happy that Marshall was okay. * In "Pups Save a Show" When Chase was catching a cold, Doctor Marshall checked on Chase by checking his temperature in which he discovered he has a fever, then listening to him breathe and then asking him to cough. When he heard Chase cough, Marshall said, "Chase, you have a cold and you are losing your voice. No play for you pal." "You need lots of rest and liquids." Then Marshall was chosen to replace Chase as King Aurthor because Marshall taught Chase all the lines and Chase wanted Marshall to do it just for him. * At the end of the episode when Marshall successfully played King Aurthor, Chase was very happy that Marshall did it and got out of his blankets and howled. * In "The New Pup", when Marshall was excited about the new paw patroller, Marshall goes crazy about getting to play pup pup boogie and starts dancing and singing and Chase is right next to him smiling at him. * In "Pups Save a Basketball Game", Marshall was scared to play basketball because he was afraid he's going to mess up, but Chase encouraged Marshall to play saying, "It doesn't matter how good you are, you're part of the team" and Marshall gave Chase a nice smile while squinting his eyes, and then said he will do it. * In "Pups Save a Talent Show", When Marshall rolled into the elevator in the drum set, he pops out and then Chase kicks the drum set while Zuma flops Marshall's ear creating a beat. * In "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone", Marshall is scared to fly really high, so when he jumps on the trampoline and falls on a tree branch and then the ground, all the pups but Chase leaves and Chase walks to Marshall and offers him advice on how to land more safely. * In "Pups Save the Parrot", Marshall was freaking out that he was at a very old ruin, then when Mandy startled him, he jumped on top of Chase's back and grabs on to him tight. Once again it could be another hint that Marshall feels safer when he is around Chase. * In "Pups Save the Queen Bee", Chase is allergic to flowers and Marshall runs to the flowers saying he can help, but he tripped and crashed into the flowers and when all the flowers landed on Chase's paws, Chase laughed and said Marshall's name. * In "Pups Save a Mer-Pup", Chase and Marshall were together for the majority of the episode while Rocky, Zuma, and Skye were with the Mer-Pups, and Rubble was with Ryder. * In "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens", When Ryder calls the Paw Patrol to the lookout, Marshall is tangled in a jump rope, so Chase along with Rocky came back to untangle him. * In "Pups Save a Friend" Marshall messed up a game of volley ball and it made Chase mad. Marshall felt really sad and he overhears Chase saying "That silly pup, always messing things up" "That's what he gets", referring to Apollo the super pup but Marshall thought he walk talking about him, so that's when Marshall decided to run away from the Paw Patrol. After the movie was over, Chase is the first to notice Marshall missed the whole movie. * Later in the lookout, when Ryder tells the pups that Marshall thinks they don't want him around anymore, Chase mentions that Marshall is really cool. Then when Chase was assigned the job to search for Marshall, he was excited and said "Yes! Super Spy Chase is on the case." * Later after that, Marshall was playing leaf chasing and mentions that Chase would love this. * Near the end of the episode, all of the pups and Ryder were standing next to each other but Chase was standing alone and closer to Marshall and said, "So why were you running away Marshall" Chase may of been more curious than the others of why Marshall really ran away. * In "Pup-Fu!", Chase and Marshall were together as first responders for a long time and they were looking for Mayor Humdinger. * In "Pups Save Skye", Chase untangled Marshall in the elevator when Marshall accidentally got himself tangled in the pup toy. Season 3 * In, "Pups Find a Genie" When everyone else leaves, Rocky invites Chase and Marshall to see a rusty bucket and Chase and Marshall said to each other, "Uh, yeah!" * In "Pups Save a Lucky Collar", Chase was amazed on how lucky Marshall was from dodging things and not falling and hurting himself. * Later in the episode, when Marshall was close to falling off of a tree branch trying to save Little Hootie, Chase arrived and made sure Marshall didn't fall or if he did, he would land safely. Several times Chase and Rocky saved Marshall from near disasters and Marshall thought it was just his lucky collar that saved him. * Later after that, when Ryder was going to help Marshall up, Marshall just now realized Chase was here and Chase told him he's been here the whole time, but right after that, Marshall fell off the ledge and Chase gasped, but Zuma saved him from hitting the water and Chase and Rocky were happy and panting. * In "Air Pups", When Marshall is floating higher and higher, Chase came to the rescue and said, "I'm coming Marshall!", and used his glider to save him. Then they both came in for a rough landing. Marshall thanked Chase for saving him from floating into space. * In "Pups Save the Friendship Day", Marshall paw bumps Chase when he's singing the friendship song. * Later in the episode, when Marshall wipes out in the elevator, Chase says, "That's our Marshall, putting the "stamp" in "stampede". * In "Pups Save Apollo", Right before Ryder called on Marshall and Chase for back up, they were both seen playing tug of war together. * In "Pups Save a Dragon", Chase and Marshall were both in the costume together and Marshall kept falling asleep. When Katie said, "I think it's time to take a break from rehearsing. One of our actors needs a little nap.", and Marshall said, "Who? Chase?" and he falls asleep again. * Later in the episode, when Ryder deployed Chase and Skye to help out Marshall in distracting the dragon, Chase said to Marshall, "Don't worry Marshall! Your wingman's arrived!", and then Marshall excitedly said "Yes!", then the two high-fived. Then they work together to distract the dragon. * In "A Pup in Sheep's Clothing", When Marshall was going down a steep unstable cliff to get the goats, Chase became worried and told Marshall to be careful and warned him about the unstable cliffs. Then when Marshall rescued the lost sheep, Chase was excited and said, "wohoooo Marshall!!!" * In "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny", When Chase was offered the job to save Daring Danny X from bears, Marshall was glad Chase was on the case because he hates being near Bears. * In, "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips", Chase didn't want Skye and Rubble near Officer Bear which is Chase's teddy bear when he was a baby pup, but when Marshall had the bear, Chase didn't seem to mind at all. * In "Pups Save a Space Toy", when Marshall was in the bubble being pulled into the spaceship, Chase said, "I'll catch him!" in a determined way. Chase weaves and darts around the trees to catch Marshall, yelling "I got him! I got him!" eventually shooting out his net and catching Marshall. * In "Pups In a Jam" when Marshall accidentally put in too much sugar for the jam and almost slipped in, Chase quickly pulls Marshall back to prevent him from slipping into the jam, resulting in Marshall crashing on Chase. * In "Pups Save Their Floating Friends", When the pups were heading to the Air Patroller, Chase starts floating up so he calls on Marshall to help him. Marshall helps him be grabbing onto his shoe with his mouth and trying to bring him down but it failed because Marshall started floating too. Season 4 * In "Pups Save Farmer Alex" Chase was worried when Marshall did not enter the elevator, saying, "Uh-oh, where's Marshall?" Then Marshall is revealed to be hanging from a balloon floating on the roof of the elevator, unknown to the other pups. Season 5 * In ”Mighty Pups” when Harold captured Marshall, Chase shouted anxiously”MARSHALL!” also he seemed worried. Before the event Marshall states that he is Chase's back-up pup. * Also in "Mighty Pups" after Marshall accidentally melted the ice that Everest made to get to the lookout, Chase calls Marshall a mighty hot puppy in which Marshall responds by smiling back. * Near the end of "Mighty Pups" after Ryder reunited with the Pups, Marshall complimented Chase on his great leadership calling him a mighty leader. Season 6 * In "Pups save the Jungle Penguins", Chase, Tracker, and Rubble played hide and seek and Chase mentions that Marshall has always been a pretty good hider. * Several episodes of Season 5 and into season 6, when Marshall crashes in the elevator, he is always on top of Chase or Chase is very close to Marshall and always smiles at him especially in "Pups Save a Mascot". * In "Pups Save Mayor Goodway's Purse", The Pups had a race to be first to the grand prize and when the pups walked on the logs, Chase told Marshall to be careful, but when Chase fell off the logs, Marshall asked him if he was okay right before he fell too. Fandom & Reception The pairing between Marshall & Chase has received international acclaim from fans alike and has been considered by far the most popular bromance ever in the show. The pairing has been used in other media such as fan-art and fanfiction. One of the most notable fanfics focusing on Marshall & Chase's relationship is "Marshall Gone Missing" written by acclaim fanfic author HavocHound and has been considered by far the greatest PAW Patrol fanfic of all time and the best one revolved around the brother-like friendship between them. Although they're not related by blood nor are the same breed, fans have said that they are brothers and love each other like ones. Marshall & Chase has even stated this themselves in fan-fiction. Gallery References https://paw-patrol-relation-ship.fandom.com/wiki/Marshall_%26_Chase